alison spanks Emily
by wrigles5
Summary: it was a really cold day and Emily had just gotten her girlfriends Alison's house knowing she was in trouble and in for a spanking for skipping classes and Emily was standing infront of Alison's house frightend range the doorbell and Alison came to the door opened the door Emily Jessica Fields lets go upstairs young lady pulled her pants and panties and spanked her 60 then cuddleds


Queen Elsa is An a hole lot older then Princess Elsa like Queen Elsa will be 18 and Princes Anna will be 4 and there parents have passed away at sea and making Queen Elsa her guardian and whenever Princess Anna doesn't behave and there's not a chapter that she does with as hyper as she is It was a really cold day outside and Queen Elsa had told had told Princess Anna that there was no going outside today my little snowflake now big sissy has to go to her meeting now behave and that goes double for you the feature princess Jessica say's she doesn't want to hear about any bad report's since she told miss Jessica no she's not allowed to spank the princess Anna only the Queen can yes your highness said the 15 year old and if she does that she would end her little 15 year old self up over the queen's being spanked with her belt the only thing and Jessica was short enough to look like 4 and said now head housekeeper Amy will also be your nanny's since your so tiny and cute sniff sniffs sniff let me guess you never had a bath since you've been an orphan on the street's for let me guess forever yes can I call you big sissy yes sure can Kai yes your majesty make an order that Jessica here shall now be princess Jessica of Arneah yes your majesty and after there bath I shall take them to the crown room to get a crown picked out for princess Jessica thanks big sissy your welcome you can call me Elsa but outside of the castle you got to call me queen Elsa ok Elsa and now for the rules which she exsplained and if you break any of them I'll spank you with my belt young lady yes Elsa just then Kai told her about Jessica what she had stolen and Elsa put her hand's on her hip's and said come on Jessica you got an apology to make then my belt and your bare behind will have a very vary long talk little missy and so is our little sister princess Anna who was being little miss grumpy pants this morning when wakeing her up now you coming holding big sissy's hand or am I going to have to carry you like a little 4 year old and Elsa went down to her level I'm scared big sissy it's ok I'll be right here with you sweaty you will of course I will baby girl can you still carry me sure come on Anna hold big sissy's hand ok Elsa ok baby girl and they walked in only to find her girlfriend Tina miss Tina yelled Tina hey there princess Anna hey Elsa you your the one who stole from my store I know sweaty you know she's been a street orphan for her hole life till now she's going to be are newest princess o really if only I would of known that she was a street orphan I wouldn't have been so hard about stealing a loaf of bread yep and she'll be punished for it how much was it sweaty $2.50 two Dollar's and fifty cent's ok here you go ok that will cost you two kisses and one hug now it's aunty Tina to you ok aunt Tina now and princess Jessica don't you have something to say to Aunty Tina and Jessica had her head over Queen Elsa's shoulder and queen Elsa just lifted Princess Jessica's raggedy dress saw no panties little missy she said in her strict tone princess Jessica of Anchansya you either appalogise right now or your getting a spanking when little sissy does and then when at bedtime tonight little missy now little missy what do we say to aunty Tina I'm sorry Jessica said stuttering it's ok it's ok baby girl queen Elsa pulling out a hanky putting it up to her nose blow princess blow's blow and kissed her forehead and said excuse me Tina sweaty I got two little girls to spank two what did Anna do she was being little miss grumpy pant's she was being woken up this morning princess Anna of Anchansea said Tina what has aunty Tina told you about that you better be glad that aunt Tina wasn't here when you were or else when my hand was done with your bare behind you wouldn't be able to sit comftorbaly on that little 4 year old hinny till Christmas day after Santa Clause come's and visit's the castle and Jessica said Santa Clause who's that oh he's someone who gives present's to good little girl's and boy's but bad little girl's and boy's get there coal in there stockings and coal and switches in there Christmas stocking's for there for there mommy's daddy's older sissy's or older brother's to use on there bare behinds and she said worried you wouldn't use one of those on Anna would you of course not princess I wouldn't use it on her good cause I think she's too young for it do I baby now let's get those spankings done then cuddleing's then a bubble bath then you and I got to go see doctor Johansen for a check up make sure that nothing's wrong with your little self and she said Jenny your first only lifting her raggedy dress since she wasn't wearing any panties and started spanking her with her belt smack swat whack smack swat whack smack swat whack spank waahhhh waahhhhhh waaaaahhhhhhhh sniff sniff's sniff sniff's and then it was princess Anna's turn smack spank smack spank smack spank smack spank smack spank waaaaaahhhhh waaaaaaaaahhhhh waaaaahhhhhh and were lifted up and sitting on her lap's shhh shhhhh shhhhh it's ok it's ok big sissy's here big sissy's here kissing there forehead's and hugging them then heard Jessica bark coughing ough what's the matter princess little snowflake I don't know I've been having that cough for about a month aught oh then doctor Jones came in and said I heard that we have a new princess and I thought as the royal physisan I would give her a check up queen Elsa ok and Jessica looked afraid aught oh is one of my cute little snowflakes afraid augh haugh oh I'll just do for you like I do for little sissy when it's time for her check up's what's that said Jessica I just sit her on my lap and make sure to hold her tight ok's big sissy and she did and she did you promise to not leave me just like Anna when she has her doctor's appointment's ok said doctor Lisa Jones who was a very good friend of queen Elsa both girls were really good friends and she put her stephascope up to Jessica's chest and didn't like what she was hearing and also hearing the cough sound's like a heart condition your majesty oh don't be silly it's just us and Jessica it's just Elsa oups sorry Elsa now aunt Lisa tell me and your onerari Niece what happened young missy since she was five month's older then Lisa young lady don't make me have order you and then spank your bare behind being a lot taller then Lisa ok okay hearing her heart and then that cough she has a heart condition and namonia oh no and said Jessica how long did you say that you had that cough and nemonia five months naughty little girl said queen Elsa and doctor Jones when you could have gone to that free clinic in town said Lisa the same one I volunteer at said Lisa lifting her off Queen Elsa's lap putting her over knee and smacking her 10 times really hard and gave her a hug and a kiss now princess let's get you something sweat said queen Elsa do you by chance like choclete what's that oh my little snowflake you don't what your missing little one pulling out a piece of choclete now open wide and say augh augh that's a good little girl now little one how is it yummy in my little tummy that's good to hear then Kai came into the room excuse doctor your majesty princess Jessica but Queen Elsa you have a security meeting in 10 minuets in the board room yes thank you Kai and you little missy go with nanny Amy the head housekeeper and little sissy Anna and take your nice warm bubbly bathy no splashing her and eat lunch and since your heart condition is so bad your having the same nappy time as little sissy and she said oh Amy yes queen Elsa do you have two footie jammies for after there bubbly bath's yes your majesty if either of them misbehave you know where to find me yes your majesty and I'll come as soon as I can and spank which ever or both girl's ok your majesty and they got there bath's had soup for lunch and choclete for decert and to drink fruit punch in sippy cup's and then we were put down for a nap


End file.
